leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EasleyAmused/Lucian and Lore
Hey everyone, I've been looking at lore for the new champion and I have to say that a lot of these guesses at who will be tied to Lucian seem highly based on uneducated guesswork rather than legitimate clues. Please leave comments below with any flaws or suggestions you have about my thoughts! To start off, the link to read the most recent entry in the lore of Lucian can be found here. Though this isn't on the official League of Legends site, I'm using it for the gravestone inscription to make my life easier. Both entries are the same, except one of the pictures has been altered. After reading this, I immediately read the lore of each male champion from the Shadow Isles, though I felt it unnecessary to read any old lore due to the fact that Riot likes to rework and erase any previous lore (i.e. Trundle). I find it quite obvious that , the Gravedigger took no part in the death of Lucian's wife, heretofore referred to as Senna due to the gravestone picture. He said that the figure ripped his wife from him, which led me to think of Thresh, but to be quite honest, this wasn't so much an educated guess, so I ignored my hunch and continued my research. , the Deathsinger is a suspect because of his fascination with death and his ability to resurrect himself for a short time ("Twice, if I have to."), though I have full confidence that had Karthus and Lucian been near each other when Senna died, they would have fought for one reason or another and one of them would have been killed. This brought me to , the Master of Metal, who only kills for information it would appear. Whatever information Senna would have had that Lucian didn't, it strikes me odd yet again that Lucian wouldn't have attempted to fight Mordekaiser and one of the two would have ended up dead. Then I came to , the Shadow of War, who cuts down everyone who opposes him, or else drives them mad, and it's quite obvious that Lucian hasn't been driven mad. Once again I had to consider , the Chain Warden, and a connection crossed my thoughts. In Thresh's lore, it is stated that "He handpicks his targets individually, devoting his full attention to each soul in turn. He isolates and toys with them, gradually eroding their sanity with his twisted, maddening humor......the meager spirits of average men are insufficient. He seeks stronger souls. Only when he has broken the wills of Valoran's most resilient warriors will he finally have what he needs." and this really got my brain going because Lucian has been given a purpose that he and his wife Senna were both highly confident in. Lucian states "You need a pure heart. A fearless mind. An inner light that outshines all the darkness in the world. Once I had that light. Now I’m not so sure." which suggests that he is quite possibly one of the most resilient warriors in all of Runeterra. The final nail in the coffin, so to speak, actually came in a sentence I overlooked and just now found as I was writing this: "She wouldn’t want me to come after her–she knew the risks.". If that doesn't tell you that she didn't die and that her soul was taken, I don't know what will. So what I have gathered from this is that Thresh, after returning to the Shadow Isles with another soul, came across Lucian and Senna, and had his eyes on Lucian's soul from the moment they saw each other, and perhaps Senna's as well. But the quickest way to get to Lucian was to take away his love and leave him in a fit of anger and rage that would in turn make him question whether he was really the warrior he thought. Spirit broken but not shattered, he would come in search of Thresh, through any strife he was put through that would wear him down, and he would destroy him to get her back, no matter how many times it took. Thresh had defied death given to him by his prisoners, who knows what secrets of resurrection he may hold? Of course, this is all speculation and the champion who is responsible may not even be released yet. We also know that the Shadow Isles are fond of something in the League of Legends, and that a mass uprising within it may be imminent and may threaten the peace that holds Runeterra together. Perhaps we will see new champion lore remakes in the coming months. Lucian never specifies who provided these weapons that only the pure of heart wield, nor did he define the source of his mission to rid Runeterra of evil, and the primary target seems to be the Shadow Isles. I foresee Riot becoming tired of the lore of , the Judicator and , the Fallen Angel for the same reasons they reworked from the Cursed Troll into the Troll King, a lack of direction and usability. I can easily see lore being reworked to include another area which has not yet been released and is the polar opposite of the Shadow Isles. However I shall close the ramblings with a request that should you agree or disagree, please leave a comment below stating your thoughts on my conjectures and any ideas you have about this subject, I would love to hear your thoughts as well! Category:Blog posts